Gunther's Thoughts on Knighthood
by LinaNamiStar
Summary: Gunther thinks about knighthood. It takes only one person to help him conclude his thoughts of being a knight.


Gunther Breech started off with his daily knight duties, consisting of cleaning swords and shields. After that, he had guard duty. Even so, he felt dull and bored. He never really wanted to become a knight. His dream was to live a rich, carefree life. He wanted nothing to do with hard work. If it was not for his father, he would not think twice about knighthood. It was not just his father wanting him to become one, but he wanted to be free of his father's hold. As much as he is family, he disliked his father. He did not want anything to do with his father and his dishonest work. Even without being a knight, he still had a conscious.

"Gunther, I see you still being lazy as always," Jane said with a smirk with her sword in hand. Gunther rolled his eyes.

"I see you are still being annoying as always, Jane," Gunther insulted.

Jane growled before calling him a beef brain. Soon after, they started off their usual name-calling game. It wasn't long before Sir Theodore broke up their argument that everyone returned to their respective duties. Gunther watched both Sir Theodore and Jane leave before he thought about his reasons for being a knight again.

He never planned on working hard, well, as much as he thought he would. His original plan was to slack off throughout his knighthood and be thrown out of the castle. Sadly to say, it didn't turn out that way. Ever since Jane wanted to become a knight, he was rather curious. He observed her working hard to the core with such unrelenting determination and standing her ground from all the disapproval surrounding her. After he had observed enough, he had a sudden urge from Jane to work hard in being a knight. But with such urge, his sharp tongue came with it but only towards Jane and sometimes her friends. Even though he doesn't quite show it and wouldn't admit it, he quite accepted her as his equal and even more so (though he would rather take this to his grave).

Because of Jane, he felt he had a goal. A goal he wanted to accomplish with his own hands, sweat, and blood. He wanted to prove to Jane he could be as much of a knight as she can. She may be swift, but he had the strength she lacks. Sir Theodore may have been her mentor, but Sir Ivon is just as good.

But even so, even after he proved to her that he could be a knight, he wouldn't want to be one. Ever. He would not be able to stand it if someone like Jane was killed on battle. He did not want to see her blood spill when he was there. He may not even stand to be the survivor whereas she would be the sacrifice. If that ever happened, it would break him completely. He disliked blood and death, much so when he is the one in the battlefield. He even thought about his own early death. He may not even live life before it truly began. He may have regrets left behind he wished to accomplish. He didn't want to lose everything because of being a knight. He disliked those thoughts very much.

But as soon as he thought that, he had another goal. If he did become a knight, he may even protect the people he may care about in the future. If he became stronger, Jane may be able to return with him back to the castle with a few injuries but still alive. He may dislike the blood and death on the battefield, but there would be less people dying if they tried to work as a team. He may not even have an early demise, thanks to Jane's quick thinking and swiftness. He may be able to live his life and find his own future. He may even live fully without any regrets and become content with his life. He may not even lose everything as a knight. Those thoughts sounded quite good.

Just because of his curiosity of Jane and knowing Jane well enough, things might change his perspective on being a knight. If she was able to become a knight, he may even accomplish his rich, carefree life. Who knows? With Jane, anything can happen.

Jane is as much of a miracle as anything or anyone else in the world. If she can be friends with a dragon, surely, she can be a knight. And if she found a friend in a dragon and can become a knight, Gunther may even be able to find his own dreams to come true.

"I guess I will not know if I do not try," Gunther whispered.

"Try what?" Jane asked with a curious look. Gunther smirked and crossed his arms.

"None of your business, pig breath," Gunther insulted her once more.

"Oh, you! You... maggot!" She yelled. They continued with their name-calling game once more but with a bit of sword fighting to go with it.

Yes, Jane wasn't so bad. Nothing was quite boring with her. And who knows? Maybe, just maybe, he might like being a knight.


End file.
